The Elven Empire
The Elven Empire, also known as the Silver Empire or the Dominion of Elf-Kind, was once the most powerful nation in the world, with large territorial holdings in most major continents. It was historically formed by the Elf-Lord Itas during the Last War of Truth and Lies, almost two hundred years after the Sundering of the Elves. The founding of this empire marks the beginning of the First Era. It was made up of Pure Elves, Wood Elves and Humans in varying degrees. History Founding The Elven Empire was founded in Arturiath by the Elf-Lord Itas in the last days of the Chimeric era, following the Last War of Truth and Lies. Itas created the Empire to drive out the Heretics and end the War. After this success, his gathered allies named him Emperor and they formed the Elven Empire. Expansion in the First Era In the years following, the Empire expanded to cover more and more ground. Unable to go further east or north in the Great Lands, due to the presence of the Sun and Wind Elves, the Empire began going west. In their expansion west, they met no rivals and so were able to quickly occupy the Fifteen Islands of Fire and the jungle continent of Sorumnar. Their expansion halted there for many centuries, until again they went further west landing in Vumenti. In Vumenti they met an obstacle to their expansion, that was the Wall of Fog. So ended the expansion of the First Age. Expansion in the Second Era Following the catastrophic War of the Acolytes, the Wall of Fog was ripped apart and the Empire could continue its western expansion. To the far west of Vumenti lay the thousand island continent of Mysia and the first non-elven civilization to be encountered by the Empire, the humans. Receiving some, but not much, hostility from the humans, the Empire began to colonize Mysia and establish themselves there. While there were many humans taken as slaves by the Empire, the majority of humans remained free and became a fully integrated part of the Empire. The Fall of the Empire in the Third Age At the end of the Second Era, a catastrophic world event known as the Day of the Fire Moon occured and marked the beginning of the decline of the Empire. The Day of the Fire Moon was the day that the moon split into two new moons and wreaked havoc upon the world. It caused the Great Lands to begin sinking into the sea and released many foul creatures such as orcs and goblins. The Empire itself began to crumble after the loss of the Great Lands, as the capitol of the Elven Empire its loss was most dire. Following this, many elves left Mysia and returned to Vumenti. With the Elves gone the humans developed into their own nations and war between them broke out, forcing many tribes to flee into Vumenti, where they violently invaded and took great swathes of land for themselves. Eventually the remnants of the Empire were forced to pull back to their last major stronghold in the world, the Glittering Isles, the westernmost of the Fifteen Islands of Fire, and this is where they have remained since. Governance Emperor The Empire was by the Emperor or Empress, who were descended from Itas, and each of them is a Pureblooded Pure Elf. Many of this family line have showed great ability with magic, which is to be expected as they can claim descendance from Lanthurial, the greatest of the mages. Governor Each major landmass (except the capitol land) in the Empire has a governor who rules in the name of the Emperor. This title is not hereditary and is a position one must earn. Elf-Lord Smaller territories and states within the Empire are typically governed by a Noble House, which has a single master known as an Elf-Lord. The title is the same as that which were used by the Ancient Elves on the Great Lands in the Chimeric Era Marshall of the East/West A title unique to Vumenti, it would be given to the military leader overseeing either the west or east portion of Vumenti. Known Lands The Empire has occupied many areas in its lifetime. Each of these typically has a Capitol city built to maintain government in the area and provide a base for both military and trade to occur. East Holdings The East holdings include the Great Lands (Capitol: Arturiath), the Fifteen Isles of Fire (Capitol: Euntoji), Sorumnar (Capitol: Telariath) and East Vumenti (Capitol: Argent City) West Holdings The West holding include West Vumenti (Capitol: Memorial) and Mysia (Capitol: Omdosi) Current Holdings The current holdings of the Empire include the Fifteen Isles of Fire (Capitol: Euntoji) and Sorumnar (Capitol: Telariath (partially rebuilt)) Military The Elven Empire has typically focused on magic and ranged combat as they are two of the greatest skills present in Elves, which comprise of the majority of its forces. Though melee is still frequently used in battle. For the most part, Elves of various kind occupy the majority of the Empires forces throughout history, though since their disocvery humans have served in the military in many ways. Each army is typically organised into a fleet and is a joint naval and land force. This list only contains current military strenghth, instead of all the Empire's armies since its creation. The Fleet of Lasting Purity The Fleet of Lasting Purity is the greatest and most powerful of the armies possessed by the Empire, and remains the only unit which has seen exclusive Pure Elf members for its enitre history The Fleet of Returned Duty The Fleet of Returned Duty is the second largest army in the Empire and is the most varied with humans and elves of all varieties occupying it. The First Human Fleet The First Human Fleet as the name suggests is the first fleet organised and populated by a majority of humans. The Eighth Human Fleet The Eighth Human Fleet is the only other surviving human fleet in the Empire. The Archers of Selioth A force made up of Wood Elves fighting in the Empire, it has been exclusively made up of Wood Elves since the late First Era Category:Factions